


Let's Never Stop Playing For Love

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Makeup, Negotiations, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte and Erik never had the important arguments in their bedroom. That space was saved for other discussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Never Stop Playing For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fic draws from ideas presented in the [girl!Charles & femdom](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=20648956#t20648956) prompt I filled earlier with [Light Touches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/588040).   
> The two stories aren't connected, more like variations to a similar theme.

”Hank searched for his glasses.”

“Did he?” Charlotte asked, pushing up the black frames that kept slipping down her nose. “Fancy that. Look up, please.”

Erik obeyed, fixing his eyes in the spot on the wall. The wallpaper had a complicated floral pattern. He focused to the part where the pale blue lines intertwined and formed small bouquets of flowers. Charlotte rested her hand against his cheek and balanced the mascara wand close to his eyelashes. She tugged his eyelid up with her little finger. It was a neat and practiced move on her part, but he had to knowingly relax into it. 

Erik knew she would reapply the mascara until the result was satisfactory. If he wanted to change the course of the evening, he had to stop himself from blinking at the wrong moment and trust her. It took effort, but that was her point.

Charlotte swooped the brush up in a light movement, repeated it twice in quick succession and released her hold. He blinked.

“What was the point to steal them?” he asked.

“I don’t steal,” she said, brushing her thumb under his eye to wipe away the smudges. “I don’t know where Hank’s glasses are.”

“Yes you do, you have them.”

“Are you sure?” She twitched her nose to keep the glasses from slipping. 

Erik considered her question, trying to figure out what her strategy was. This felt like a bogey topic. Glasses were mostly plastic, easy to duplicate, nothing notable to them. He didn't know that these were de facto Hank’s glasses, she could’ve bought a pair just like them. He had no real evidence either way, but Charlotte might have. He could keep his stance, but that could mean calling her a liar.

He didn't see how that would end in his advantage.

“You don’t know where Hank's glasses are,” Erik agreed, deciding to play this with caution.

“That's right. Look up, please."

Erik obeyed. Her thigh pressed against his knee, her skin warm and smooth. She had his dress shirt on, the sleeves folded to her elbows to keep them out of the way. She wore the shirt in exchange for him wearing her black slip. Erik considered that a win, because he liked to see Charlotte in his shirt, and the slip was light and cool, the material luxurious. He liked wearing it, so it wasn't much of a concession on his part. The mascara had been a square loss, but he had an idea how to use it to his advantage later. 

It wouldn't be the first time he would sway Charlotte just by looking at her intensely.

She rested her elbow against his shoulder, her body close but not touching his. She liked to hold that small distance between them, let it fill up with the electricity, to see when he would break and reach for her. It was a temptation, the kind she loved to play with, and Erik loved it too, all the clever variations she conducted. His brilliant fiancee. 

She bit her lip, focused, as she added another layer of mascara. She didn’t wear make-up, her face scrubbed clean. Erik could smell the scent of soap and body lotion on her skin, mixing with the remnants of his cologne left on the collar of the shirt. They went well together, he noticed. 

She finished the last swipe, taking a look of his face. “There. Lovely.”

“You let the kids have the whole left wing for their party,” Erik noted, changing directions. “They are as stupid as all get out, what if there’s an emergency?”

“We deal with emergencies, as we always do,” Charlotte said.

“Like this?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re buck naked except the shirt,” Erik noted. 

“That's weak, everybody is naked under their clothes,” Charlotte pointed out, tilting her head. Her diamond earring caught the light, glimmering against her flushed cheek. She only wore one earring, like a pirate. “Though, I’m prepared to wear your pants if you wear my skirt.”

“I won’t fit in your skirt.”

“Don’t be so sure, you have such slender waist,” she teased, sliding her hand across the slippery silk and settling on his lap. “You would look good in a skirt.”

“Is that your last offer? Skirt for pants?”

“We were discussing about the possibility of an emergency, not about the last offer. Unless you want to stop, I had planned that conversation for later in the evening.” 

She leaned to kiss him and he couldn't help himself, sliding his hand under the warm cotton to feel her warm skin. She squirmed when he brushed her ticklish side.

“Do you want to stop?” she asked quietly, kissing his neck. 

“Not until I find out what you have planned.” He pictured her in his pants and shirt, that damn earring glimmering against her flushed cheek as she fucked him into the mattress with her biggest toy. He had to blink few times to focus back to the moment from that mental image.

“Fluttering your eyelashes at me won’t help, I’m not going to tell you my plan that easy.”

“You wanted to put on the mascara,” he said. “If you give me an edge, I will exploit it. You should know that by now, darling.”

“I wanted to test my resolve, and I’m happy to report that you don't affect me at all,” she said brightly. “Though you do have a point, something could happen in the party. What kind of disasters were you thinking?”

“You know, the usual. Broken windows, fires, destroyed rooms, explosions, drunken and lewd behavior, whatever a bunch of high-strung teenagers can think up when they get together?”

“Sounds more like something we would come up with,” she said, trailing her finger along the lace trim on the slip neckline. “Especially the drunken and lewd behavior. Would you like to try that?”

“Yes, but _they_ won't get drunk, because you locked away all the alcohol, right?”

She shook her head, smiling.

“Are you serious? You let them drink?”

“Did I say that?” 

“You believe the party won’t get out of hand,” Erik said, backing down quick and not making the thought into a question. “We don’t have to intervene.”

“You were the one who suggested that we spent the evening like this while they have fun,” Charlotte pointed out. “If you change your mind, I don’t care if we go dance too. The kids wll hate us for it, but I'll bear it for your sake.”

“Dancing with the kids? Looking like this?” Erik realized his mistake when Charlotte smiled wider and kissed him quick.

“Repetition of an argument in the same topic,” she declared, getting up on her feet. “That gives me the next choice, again! You're so out of your game tonight, love.”

“You can’t do that,” Erik scoffed. “I contest it.”

“Your own blunder? Pfft.” She stood up, holding hands on her hips, the fabric inching up on to show the tantalizing roundness of her upper thighs. “Now, I want you to get in the bed.”

“No.”

“Why? You love the chair?”

“Do _you_ love the chair?” he asked, turning the question back to her.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get in the bed with her, of course he did, but he also liked having Charlotte close to him like this, admiring the flashes of bare skin under the collar. The way she swayed her leg up and down, her toes scuffing the carpet while she applied the mascara. She had the prettiest toes he had ever seen.

Besides, she could offer him a better deal than this. “I’ll agree on the bed if you come there with me.”

She twitched her nose. “Do you trust me if I say that’s not in your best interests?” she asked, pushing the glasses with her finger, making a show of it, and Erik realized why she had made a play with the glasses. 

If she had lied before, there was no reason to trust her now. Their rules didn’t ban statements of bad faith, tricks or flat-out lies. They knew each other too well, they needed the uncertainty to keep the competitive edge. Charlotte had the advantage with the telepathy, even if she chose not to use it when they played. 

That's why she flagged her own lies for him, to use or disregard if he wanted.

“I might, if you give me a detailed account what else you plan to wear, or make me wear, tonight. Trust is an important issue to me, since you brought it up,” Erik said, smirking at her surprised expression. Maybe she had figured he wouldn’t stay on the topic of clothes after one set back, but Erik wasn’t going to let this go that easy. 

“Why is that? Do you want to discuss some particular piece of clothing? Socks maybe?” she asked, placing her foot on his lap, her bare skin shining in the dim light.

“It’s a reasonable request to know your plans of state of dress or undress,” Erik said, smoothing his palm along her calf. “I won’t give you all the advantages here.”

“Oh please, false modesty doesn’t suit you. You know what your advantages are.” She leaned closer. “Maybe I shouldn't have add the mascara after all.”

Erik knew. They had power over each other, always had, and they also knew that they couldn’t use that power in full force. But they couldn’t stop testing their limits either, seeing what else they could do to each other before it was too much and too far. That was a dangerous past time without rules. What they could do, was play cautiously, carefully, knowing what they could lose if they slipped. 

“Do you want to admit your defeat?”

“Hah, I didn’t say that,” Charlotte said and smiled, reaching to run her thumb over his cheek again, giving him a tantalizing glimpse of her cleavage. “If you agreed to wear lipstick though, I would consider letting you keep the chair.”

“Lipstick, that’s all?”

“Do you mean figuratively or literally? Because I must say, the literal interpretation sounds interesting.”

“I'm fine with the lipstick, if you tell me about the glasses.”

“Get in the bed and I'll tell you.”

“Tell me about what you plan to do, and I will.”

She laughed, amused. “Impasse in the first hour? That was quick. We might as well go dancing then.”

“Fine, I'll go in the bed. If you tell me what's the play with the glasses, and what you'll wear and what I'm going to wear for the rest of the night.”

“Hard bargain, I like it,” she said, straightening up and lifting the hem of the shirt teasingly. “How about I wear nothing but the glasses, and you get in the bed?” 

Erik kept his eyes focused on hers. She twitched her nose, and smiled. 

“I don’t trust you that far. Yet.”

"How about a show of good faith?" She reached to her jewelry box, taking the ring he had grafted for her out of some scrap metal when she had popped the question in a middle of a mission. She put the ring in her finger, showing it to him. "Better?"

"If the shirt isn't on the floor by the time I'm in the bed, you forfeit your choice and it's my turn," Erik said, getting ready. 

"Agreed," Charlotte said. "On my count. One, two, three!"

Erik already moved on the two.


End file.
